1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor film and a method of manufacturing a photovoltaic element, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor film and a method of manufacturing a photovoltaic element each comprising a step of forming a semiconductor film by decomposing source gas with a catalytic wire.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor film comprising a step of forming a semiconductor film by decomposing source gas with a catalytic wire is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3453214, for example.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3453214, a gas mixture (source gas) of gas of a silicon compound such as silane (SiH4) and gas of another material such as hydrogen (H2) is introduced into a catalytic body (catalytic wire) supplied with power to be heated to at least the thermal decomposition temperature of the source gas, thereby decomposing the silicon compound and forming a silicon film (semiconductor film) on the surface of a substrate.
However, the aforementioned Japanese Patent No. 3453214 discloses neither the timing for starting supplying power to (starting heating) the catalytic body (catalytic wire) nor the timing for introducing the source gas in formation of the silicon film (semiconductor film). In general, heating of the catalytic body is started and the source gas is introduced at the same time. In this case, the insufficiently heated catalytic wire and the source gas come into contact with each other before the catalytic wire is heated to the silicon melt temperature. Thus, the source gas remains on the catalytic wire, and hence a compound of the catalytic wire and the source gas may be formed on the surface of the catalytic wire. In this case, the resistivity of the catalytic wire changes due to this compound, and hence it is difficult to control the temperature of the heated catalytic wire.